User blog:Abc8920/My story of Bara Magna. Please comment!
=Quest of Conquest= Chapter 1 The night in the desert was cold. If during the day staying too much under the sun meant death, in the night it was as dangerous. Many dangerous creatures appeared, as their prime hunting hour was midnight. Someone with minor sanity would not venture to go to the wastelands at night. The agori, villagers of Bara Magna, knew that. At night, most agori slept in their huts, while some others stayed as sentries and watched for any dangers. But the rock agori, habitants of Roxtus were different. At night, they worked as slaves for the skrall, a race of brutal warriors who served their leader, Tuma. Tuma was preparing to enter in war with the other tribes, which meant that the agori had to forge and repair weapons, collect thornax and other tasks. All this was watched by an elite warrior class Skrall, Vrezer. The scene pleased him. The agori worked without stop, there wasn’t time to waste. And they feared that if they didn’t work enough they would be thrown to the Spikit. But what they feared worst was the rage of Vrezer. Sadistic, brutal and savage were only some of the adjectives that his victims had given him in their last moments. Sometimes he whipped agori workers just for fun. Other times, he threw skrall soldier to the Spikit, and enjoyed watching as the beasts crushed their armour and both of the heads of the beast shredded the victim’s flesh. Vrezer was an expert in the non-thornax combat stile, and he remembered the good old times in which he trained soldier class Skrall, and sometimes killed them for pleasure. Vrezer’s thoughts were interrupted by a rock agori: -Tuma has started a meeting and he wants you and the rest of the elite warrior Skrall to discuss the battle plan, sir.-Said the rock agori. -Ok, now get out of my sight and go back to work!-Said Vrezer. The agori ran to the mine, and Vrezer headed to Tuma’s tower. The tower was tall and it had many rooms. Vrezer’s favourites were the torture chambers, were prisoners screamed during days until they died. And he didn’t like Tuma. He hated him. Tuma always treated the other elite warrior Skrall as if they were nothing more than soldier class skrall. Worst, his battle plans were horrible. After walking up the stairs for some minutes, Vrezer arrived at the throne room. There, there was Tuma in his throne and a table that measured five meters long. There all the warrior class skrall were waiting for Vrezer so they would start to discuss the battle plan. -My fellow Skrall- began Tuma- we will crush Atero in three days. Be prepared. Chapter 2 In the dark depths of Mata Nui, there was a cavernous chamber. First found by Makuta Teridax before his corruption, he named it Managaia, which meant protector in the Matoran Language. He named the chamber Mangaia to honor his role in the universe. But things had changed. The Brotherhood got corrupted, Teridax betrayed Miserix, and the Mangaia served as a lab for experiments with rahi. But the toa arrived, and since then the Mangaia had seen Teridax defeated twice, and the awakening of the Bohorok. But now, the Mangaia had new visitors. Evil, treacherous and ambitious, the six intruders entered the chamber. Unknown to them, another beinghttp://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Vorahi was watching. He had been instructed to steal the Spear of Fusion, a powerfull weapon, but when he arrived to the Mangaia he found six Skakdi fools looting the room. He was pretty mindless, but still understood the mission, and listened as the skakdi talked: -You’re a fool, Rediak! The Kraahkan is one of a kind mask, it was very valuable!-Said the brown Skakdi. -Avak, I didn’t throw it willing to the sea! When I touched the mask it started blasting me with shadow.-Said the black one. -Ah, I didn’t remember. You are Rediak, the clumsy. You couldn’t handle anything except weapons more than seconds before breaking them. And sometimes, even weapons are a challenge for you…-Said the red one. -Stop! We came here to loot this dirty chamber, not to chit chat.-Said a green Skakdi. -In fact, I have found something. It’s a spear. It’s pretty sharp, and I will use it on you, Zaktan. Have you ever been torn apart?-Said the red skakdi. The red aimed his spear on Zaktan, but he transformed into a mass of protodites, avoiding the hit. The beam of energy hit a pillar, and it divided into two weak halves. Rediak wrestled the spear from the red Skakdi, and snapped it to pieces. Avak grabbed it and used the spear’s own power to repair it, and then aimed at Zaktan. Then Vezok borrowed a mental blast to knock Avak unconscious, making him to loose grip of the spear. Hakann grabbed it, and fired a beam of energy at Zaktan. Zaktan grabbed Vezok and used him as a shield. When Zaktan opened his eyes, two beings stood in front of him. One was Vezok, though the water Skakdi seemed to be raging. The other was a silver spineless skakdi. The being then appeared to stop the six skakdi from killing each other. Avak prepared to fire his jackhammer, but the being dissolved it with acid. -Who are you?-Said Zaktan. -Vo…rah…i…-Said the being. Vorahi then growled and teleported away with Vezok and the silver skakdi who possessed the spear. Still stunned, the rest of the Piraka had an idea implanted in their minds, by the evil master makuta, Teridax. Chapter 3 A hot discussion is taking place in Tuma’s throne room. In fact I like it. It’ my opportunity, the first I had in centuries to bring down that big green guy. My fellow fool skrall warriors are discussing with Tuma: -We can’t attack Atero tomorrow! Don’t you see, the glatorian will overpower us! Tomorrow the great tournament takes place, so all the glatorian and agori will be there.-Says a black and blue skrall. -Do you dare to even doubt of my battle plans? I’m Tuma, ruler of the skrall, the last surviving of my class. I lead my tribe to victory in the war, I survived baterra and ice soldiers, do you think that you can doubt of my strategies?-Says Tuma. Before I could even blink, Tuma decapitated the blue skrall. -Who wants to be next?-Says Tuma -If you lead us to victory, why are we there, fighting for a barren territory, when we could be ruling in the Bota Magna forests? If you lead us to victory, why are we there, escaping from Baterra, hurrying to crush the Agori before they find us?-I say. -The fire soldiers drained all the substance from the core of the planet before we could arrive to the northern frost. But, who are you to talk? Have you ever faced death, Vrezerhttp://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Vrezer?-Says Tuma. -Yes, once. That’s how I earned my name. I was one of the soldiers who fought against the jungle army during the war… the fight that ended with the majority of us fused to the trees. Yes, the battle of the forest of blades, I still remember the pain to try to defuse yourself out of the tree; it was like if you were trying to get your skin off. But, miraculously, I escaped, survived my wounds and returned to our base on the forests. I was promoted to my rank, given a name, and now I’m going to talk to you as I wish.-I say. Then, I jump and I put myself on the table, and I start to talk: -Who is with me! We have enough of this! Enough of stupid battle plans, we, the warrior class, must be the ruling class in Bara Magna!-I say. After my speech three warrior skrall jump on the metal table, closely followed by Grezer and two black and gold skrall. Finally, a purple skrall joins my cause. Tuma is left alone in his throne, with the same expression in his face to that of the agori before they are executed, a race that Tuma hates. -Seems like you aren’t going to rule anymore, Tuma. Grezer, Peratus, bring him to the torture chamber. I will have fun torturing you Tuma. It will be slow, and painful. But see the good side Tuma, you will never have to worry about conquest anymore, because from these day, I rule the rock tribe!-I say, and I see as Tuma is chained and brought to the torture chamber. He murmurs something, maybe he is cursing me. I will torture him later, first I have to take some patrols to go to practice my favourite sport, Skopio hunting. Category:Blog posts